Chiisana Tenohira
by hanakazehana
Summary: Three years has passed. Now, Maki attending a Medical College, yet she really can't move on from her. (T rate for now)


**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Nishikino-san!" the girl with long black hair tapped the shoulder of the girl that walked in front of her. As she called, long red haired girl with red big ribbon on tip of her hair turned her head to the source of voice that called her.

"Oh Kobayashi-san, what's up?" asked the red haired girl with soft smile in her face.

"He, he, can we walk home together?" suggested black haired girl with bright smile.

"Umm, sure"

Now, Nishikino Maki is 17 years old. She is attending Medical College at T University. She let her hair grow until her hip, and thanks to that, she now looks really mature and more beautiful than three years ago.

After ten minutes walked out from college, they arrived at shopping district. Then, the black haired girl stopped in front of a cafe. The scenery of the cafe is beautiful, it has a lot of ornament in the windows and has classic atmosphere. Suddenly, "tik . . . tik . . . tik . . ." the water dropped one by one from the sky, it was rain. The black haired girl grabbed the red haired girl's hand and then entered the cafe.

* * *

><p>"Do you bring any umbrella Nishikino-san?"<p>

"No, I don't".

"I'm too, um, how about we spend a time waiting the rain to stop in this cafe? I want to talk to you about something".

"It's okay".

Then they are sat on the table that located on corner of cafe, but the street and the rain still visible from their table, thanks to the window near them.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san this is the café-latte and this is the hot cocoa, maybe there's anything I can help again?" the waitress served their order with warm smile.<p>

"Thank you, but it's all".

"Okay, if you still need something, you may call me later".

"Okay, thank you", the waitress bowed her head and then walked away from their table.

Maki sipped her café-latte a bit then she looked to the face of girl who sat in front of her. The girl in front of her also sipped her hot cocoa cup. She is Kobayakawa Sara, she has long black silky hair with yellow hairclip as ornament, she has petite body, large eyes, and easy-going attitude, and whenever she looked at her, Maki always remembering a certain person.

"What you want to talk about Kobayashi-san?" Maki bring up the conversation.

"Um, how I can put it?" Kobayashi seems in really deep thought.

After second passed, suddenly she tapped her left palm with her right hand, "Okay I have three requests for you Nishikino-san".

"What is it?"

Kobayashi give a little smile as she spoke, "First, I want to be your friend Nishikino-san".

"Huh?"

"How about it?"

"It's okay".

"Alright, second, I want to be called Sara, and then I will also calling you Maki", Kobayashi said this word with her face redder.

Without a confirmed words from Maki, Kobayashi Sara continued her spoke, "and third, it just my feelings, or it's true that you always avoiding me? I just want to be your friend, I know that you're a silent type, you're so beautiful, and you're hard to approach. But I think, if I can be your friend, maybe I can understand a little about you and get the cheerful side of you", she has confessed all her feeling.

Hearing that confession, Maki avoided her gaze and hide her embarrasement, "Sorry I didn't notice it until now".

"So, how about it Ma . . . Ma . . . Maki?" Sara said that with stumbling on her words.

Maki blushed, she felt that it's really long time she didn't met someone as blunt as a girl in front of her right now. "It's not like I avoiding you or something like that".

"Then?"

"It's really hard for me to look on your face as you know".

"Why?"

"Whenever I look at your figure, it reminds me about someone".

"Someone? Who is that if I may know".

"This . . ." Maki handed her left hand to Sara. In her hand there's a watch with red color and a lot of scratches. It looked really worn out and didn't matching with Maki's beauty and ladylike.

"I always wonder why you always using this worn out watch that really don't matching with your beauty. Is this watch has valuable memory?"

"Yeah, this watch is her gift for me a long time ago", said Maki with melancholy eyes.

"She is important person for you right?"

"Un" Maki nodded.

"Tik . . . tik . . . tik . . ." the sound of rain still can be heard. Some second has passed.

"Where she is now? Transfer or already . . . dead?" without second thought that words came from Sara's lip.

Hearing her words, Maki glanced at Sara with angry looks. Then she took some money from her wallet, put it to table, then stood up. "Sorry, I'll go first" carrying her bag, Maki walked away and out from cafe.

Sara's face flustered, she really regretting her words. _I need to apologize to her_. "Waitress, sorry, I'm on hurry, the bill on table, take the change" Sara took her bag and run after Maki.

* * *

><p>It's still heavy rain outside. Sara catches up Maki, she tried to grab her hand. "Maki, I'm so sorry, I regretting what I said earlier".<p>

Maki didn't care and accelerated her pace. "Maki, please listen to me, I'm so sorry".

She was keeping her fast pace, then when she was crossing the street, "MAKI, WATCH OUT . . .!" Sara screamed.

Maki snapped and realized that there's a truck that coming on her way. "CIIIITTT . . . CIIIIITTTTTTT . . .!" the sound of truck trying to braking can be heard.

"MAKIII . . . !"

Second by second has passed. Maki stood still, she couldn't even move her leg.

When she almost struck by truck, there's a force that pulled her back to the edge of the street. Then she noticed that pulled her back is no one other than Sara. Suddenly, strength that support Maki's body gone, and now she sat down on the sidewalk, stared blankly to the gray sky and let the droplets of rain hit her face. "I'm so sorry Maki, I'm so sorry . . ." Sara cried from her lungs and embraced Maki tightly.

"I'm so sorry . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>NB: long time didn't write FF, too many college's paper that should be done. I got an idea after rewatching LL! and got information from Niko's diary ( and that's very touching story). Next chapter I think I'll write about Niko's story, yeah flashback~ <strong>


End file.
